Numerous games have been invented to test a persons knowledge of and to teach arithmetic. Representative examples of such games are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 660,004, granted Oct. 16, 1900, to Edward Christie for "Game Apparatus" discloses a game utilizing a set of cards containing numerals and mathematical symbols. Players endeavor to combine cards on a playing surface into mathematical equations, producing a number which matches a number on one of the cards in the players hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,198,670, granted Apr. 30, 1940, to C.M. Johnson, for "Game Piece" describes a game utilizing a set of game pieces containing numerals and mathematic symbols for plus, minus, multiply, divide, and equal. These pieces are to be deployed on a playing surface to create correct mathematical equations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,835, granted Aug. 4, 1981, to Nat Seiden for "Arithmetic Card Game Method" discloses a method of playing a mathematical game utilizing one set of cards having numerals imprinted thereon and a second set of cards with mathematical symbols imprinted thereon. Symbol cards are distributed on a playing surface and numeral cards are dealt to the players. The players endeavor to create correct mathematical equations utilizing both sets of cards according to various rules of play.
The games disclosed in these patents test and possibly improve a players skill in performing simple arithmetic involving addition, subtraction, multiplication and division, but they do not require much skill or mental effort. Consequently, players can easily tire of and lose interest in such games.